It is known from patent documents US20090019960A1 and EP1084802B1 that the existing parallel mechanism with three-dimensional translation and one-dimensional rotation comprises four driving chains and a mobile platform, each chain comprises a near rack rod and a far rack rod. One end of the near rack rod has only one translational or rotational degree of freedom relative to the fixing rack, while the other end connects with one end of the far rack rod via a hinge having only two rotational degrees of freedom. The other end of the far rack rod connects with the mobile platform through a hinge having only two rotational degrees of freedom to enable translation of the mechanism. The mobile platform is composed of four parts, two of which are parallel while the other two are connected with the parallel ones via rotational hinges. Rotation of the parts realizes the rotational degree of freedom around the axis perpendicular to the mobile platform. The rotation range can be enlarged through suitable amplifiers. The above mechanism is restricted to rotate only around the axis perpendicular to the mobile platform.